Back To The Library
by AimeeDanielle97
Summary: So, Back in the old library. But two faces later. Does the doctor remember what happened the last time he was here? Of he does, what does he do about it? Well, the answer is... Spoilers ! You'll just have to read it :)


**So this was an idea I had because I'm a huge River Song fan and I can't imagine Dr. Who without her in it (however sad that is)... Anyway, I want the new Doctor to save her, simple as that. So I wrote a dic about it. I hope people enjoy it.**

"Doctor what happened!" Clara shouts, as her and the Doctor run out of the TARDIS.

"I think we've crash landed." He replies in that odd Scottish accent of his.

"Uh, yah think?" Clara says, sarcastically.

"Well it wasn't my fault!" He says, adamantly.

"Of course not." Clara replies, throwing her hands up sarcastically. "Where even are we Doctor?" She asks, gesturing at their surroundings.

"Well, we appear to be in some sort of library."

"Library? They have library's in space?"

"Of course they do. Have I taught you nothing?"

"No, yes, I mean. Oh never mind."

"Hmpf." The doctor grunts.

"So which library is this?" Clara asks him.

"Well thats the thing, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Thats what I just said. Weren't you listening?" He says, impatiently.

"Yes, but, how can you not know? Doesn't the TARDIS always just know?" She replies.

"Well yes, but as I said, we crash landed Clara. She's a bit damaged at the moment. All of the smoke that the console is emitting, newsflash dear, thats not actually healthy."

"Well I figured that... So, since we're not leaving anytime soon, why don't we take a look around?" She asks.

"I was just going to suggest the same thing." The Doctor replies, grinning. Clara links her arm through his.

"Right then, come on." She says, so they head off through the library.

"Doctor, its daylight outside, why is the library so... Dead?" Clara asks, slowly.

"I'm not sure, it does seem a bit odd doesn't it. Look at the books, and the shelves, there's a layer of dust an inch thick. I don't think anyone's been here in years..."

"You're right. Its... Creepy." Clara says.

"Yes, it definitely is 'creepy'." They wandered the various rows of book shelves for a while, going through room after room. In one, rather interesting room, they found a large star-like design in a circle in the centre of the marble floor.

"Looks like it was a nice libra..." The Doctor stops. "Clara?" He asks, noticing she wasn't by his side anymore.

"I'm over here doctor." She shouts from a near by door. "Doctor its locked. Sealed. You can't get out." She says. The Doctor strides over to her, taking out his sonic screwdriver on route. He 'sonics' the door and sighs.

"It is sealed. The whole library is sealed. Has been for years." He states.

"How do you know that?" Clara asks.

"Sonic scan." He says impatiently, walking off into the library again.

"Figures." Clara says, running off to follow him. "Doctor where are you going?" She shouts after him.

"To find the security system that sealed this place all those years ago."

"So, you're going hunting for a giant computer?"

"To put it simply, yes, I'm looking for a giant computer. Now, are you coming?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm coming." So they set off again, the Doctor scanning the library on route. Suddenly he ran over to a door on the far wall of the room they were in. Clara ran behind him as he used his sonic screwdriver to open a few consecutive doors.

"Aha!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Doctor! What is it?" Clara shouted.

"I've found it. I just need to get through this doo- aha! We're through!" The door slid open to reveal the computer.

"Wow! This thing looks really weird."

"Who are you!" Shouted a voice. Both Clara and the Doctor gasped and jumped round. A face had appeared in the flesh like structure they had both initially assumed was just a part of the computer.

"Oh my god! Doctor is that... Alive?"

"Evidently yes. Yes it is."

"Who are you!" The face shouts.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Clara." The Doctor shouts.

"Er yes, We, er, we come in peace!" Clara added.

"Clara, when has that ever worked?" The Doctor says sarcastically.

"I don't know!"

"You're not the Doctor! I know the Doctor!" The face shouts. The Doctor and Clara gasp again.

"The Doctor, me, how could you possibly know me?" The Doctor shouts.

"Doctor, how could she know you?"

"I don't know! Let me think!" He shouts, frustrated. "This doesn't make any sense! How could you possibly know- Aarrgghh!" He shouts, grasping his head suddenly.

"Doctor! What is it?" Clara shouts.

"Memories! Influx of past memories!" He stammers in-between sharp, pained breaths.

"Well what do you mean?"

"Aarrgghh-I'm remembering my past faces! The face before my last one- Oohh this hurts a lot!" He shouts, still grasping his head and thrashing about the room.

"Okay, what memories?" Clara asks, trying to remain calm, despite that she is freaking out.

"This Library! I've been here before! Aarrgghh!" He shouts, and then suddenly drops to the floor unconscious.

"Doctor!" Clara's head suddenly snaps up to the face on the computer. "You! What have you done to him? What have you done to the Doctor!"

"I have triggered a memory. A painful memory of a Song." She says.

"What does that mean! You're not making sense! Who are you?" Clara shouts.

"I'm the database. I'm the library."

"How can you be the library?"

"I was dying. So they found a way for me to live. In the computer. I'm the library." Clara sighs, impatiently. At that moment, the Doctor springs up.

"I remember!" He shouts.

"What Doctor? You remember what?" Clara shouts back.

"I've been here before Clara." He says slowly.

"You have?" The Doctor nods.

"Yes. We landed here and discovered there was no human life forms, but millions upon millions of other life forms. However, much like it is now. The library was empty."

"Well how does that work?"

"Thats what we wanted to know. Then we bumped into the team." He says slowly, tears forming in his eyes.

"What team?"

"They were dressed in space suits. On a mission in the library. But they were under attack." He says.

"From what?" Clara asks him, slowly.

"The Vashta Nerada. The team lost members to it. It hunted through shadow's and consumed all of the flesh, right to the bone. But we helped them."

"Who were they?" She asks.

"I'm not sure, but they were being led by Professor Song. I had no idea who she was back then. She just kept saying that in the future, she'd be someone I trusted completely. Turns out she was right."

"Well how, how could she know something like that?"

"Because we were travelling in different time streams. My future was her past and vice versa. She knew everything that would happen to me, I knew nothing about her. She gave her life to save me that day. So I saved her. In the computer."

"So she lives in the computer?" Clara asks, confused.

"In a way yes, I saved a version of her in the computer." He says, the tears finally falling from his eyes.

"But Doctor, is there nothing you can do? I mean, you can't get her out? You're always saying time can be re-written... What if you could get her out, then, maybe, because its a version of her you saved..."

"The River that comes out might end up on the same time stream as me!"

"Exactly! Is it possible?" Clara asks him. The Doctor shrugs and springs up to his feet.

"I don't know... But I'm sure as hell gonna try!" He smiles, making Clara grin.

"Well then you Clever Boy, lets get started.


End file.
